


Something Happens And I'm Head Over Heels (I Never Find Out Till I'm Head Over Heels)

by harryspottery



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche, Fluff, Innocent Louis, M/M, Nerd Louis, Punk Harry, Shy Louis, harry is kind of a contradiction, hes actually a sap, hopefully lots of fluff, i cant tag for the life of me, i guess im not really sure, it may get a bit sad, louis stutters quite a bit, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryspottery/pseuds/harryspottery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s so tiny, the lanky lad thought, I could fit him in the palm of my hand. And since when was harry such a softy?</p><p>or </p><p>Basically another cliche story of how Louis is just another invisible school nerd and harry has no idea how he fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Happens And I'm Head Over Heels (I Never Find Out Till I'm Head Over Heels)

**Author's Note:**

> random disclaimer: this is a work of fiction I don't own one direction blah blah blah
> 
> Title from Head Over Heels by tears for fears (if 80s euro music isn't at the top of your "things I love" list you're doing everything wrong)

 

First things first, Harry Styles never went inside the school library, and he tried to explain that to his best mate, zayn, who happen to be dragging him there at that exact moment. It wasn’t that harry hated books or thought reading was stupid, he just simply didn’t care for it and he’d much rather spend his time behind the school smoking whatever his other mates had to offer. But zayn was persistent and although he may be a “bad boy” (as some would so brilliantly put it) he did still care about his grades, and since a couple of his AP class’ due dates had moved up he needed to finish a few things. His only reason for bringing harry along was that he hated being alone. However with the constant bickering and whining coming from him at the table they were seated at, he was starting to regret it.

“Zayn we look ridiculous in here.” Harry didn’t like the fact that they were the only two in the library covered in tattoos and piercings.

“I thought you said you didn’t care about what anyone said about you?”

“I don’t.”

“So?”

“Just hurry up.” Harry took a breath. It was true he honestly couldn’t give one fuck about what people said about him, epically the ones at this school. His reasoning being that if he didn’t like anyone then why bother with worrying about what they thought of him? It was pointless; stressing over people who were going to criticize no matter what you did.

“Aren’t you reading Othello in Miss Hender’s class?” zayn malik’s attempt number one for opperation: get rid of your annoying friend.

“Yeah?” harry raised his eyebrow.

“Well I damn sure haven’t seen you reading a copy. Why don’t you go look around and see if they have it.” Zayn said as more of a command than a suggestion. Surprisingly enough the other boy didn’t even bat an eyelash, harry simply pushed in his chair and subtlety flipped his friend the bird for noticing his plan of getting rid of him. If Zayn was smirking in triumph (and he was), harry was ignoring it.

Deciding against the raven haired boy’s suggestion, harry took a small turn into the poetry area, where most of his interest was since he first stepped into this god forsaken library. Humming a small tune and keeping to himself, harry browsed upon the different books and pamphlets of poetry, all contributing to a society of people who thought a little more different than others. Harry appreciated poetry and poets. He believed that poetry was pure and raw emotion that was always expressed and formed into words so gracefully only patient eyes were worthy of reading what they had to say. To him poets were some of the intriguing people, they expressed their inner thoughts in such a way that baffeled the boy and they published it for people to read. That was sort of brave to harry.

As soon as harry got to the P names he began searching for one of his favorite names. Finally coming across a small blue book with gold imprinting letters across the spine. Throughout his life the curly haired boy had come to love Edgar Allan Poe. It was dark and filled with some kind of feeling harry had but didn’t know how to explain. He actually even enjoyed the romantic one’s, although he knew the dark writer had more than likely written them about his cousin he still thought they were beautiful.

Adjusting the scarf in his wild mop of chocolate curls, the green eyed boy silently turned the pages, reading small lines here and there until he came across his favorite; Annabell Lee. Harry dropped his light messenger bag on the floor and plopped down on the carpet, sitting criss cross applesauce.

Not even two stanzas into the poem and harry’s head snapped up at the booming sound of multiple books hitting the floor and soon after that the whole shelf.

“No no no no no.” whispered a small high voice, and harry thought if flowers and honey and sunrises actually made a sound, this is exactly what it would sound like.

Once the dust began to settle, so to speak, harry saw him. If there ever was a time for clichés on love at first sight, it was now. He had light brown hair that sort of looked like caramel and was styled into a fringe. He blue eyes full of worry and something else that harry couldn’t quite put his finger on at the moment, considering he was in the process of falling in love (he’s not exactly sure if he’s being over dramatic). His thin pink lips were set in a gentle frown as black rimmed glasses began slipping down his nose.

 _He’s so tiny_ the lanky lad thought _I could fit him in the palm of my hand._ And since when was harry such a softy?

The whimpers from the tanned and smaller boy broke the curly haired lad out of his reverie. When he finally came to, he noticed the other’s futile attempt at gathering all the books that lay haphazardly everywhere. If you saw how fast he got up you’d swear harry styles was in the Olympics.

“Um do you need any help?” harry mentally slapped himself on the head _of course he needs help styles look at him._

As soon as the caramel haired boy looks up at him from where he’s crouching down, harry makes a mental note to ask this kid to marry him the minute they’re legal. His eyes are more cerulean than just plain blue, harry notices. And up close you can see how pretty and soft looking his lips really are. Harry is sort of screwed.

“I-I uh” the boy stuttered. But the tall lad was already two steps ahead of him, lifting up the shelf from the floor and setting it back in its original place. Just then the librarian had walked over with a worried expression

“Louis dear, what happened?” she asked in a concerned voice.

“I-I was reaching for a book up on the top self, I sort of lost balance on my tip toes and grabbed the self when I stared falling back,” He let out in a tiny voice. He was too adorable for his own good. “I’m so sorry miss rogers. I-I’ll clean it up I swear.” He added quickly.

“It’s quite alright dear,” she let out with a sigh “This is some mess, and your classes are about to start soon. Why don’t you come in after school and organize them hm?” She suggested.

“O-okay.” Louis said. _Perfect name to a perfect person and perfect voice_ harry thought as he also groaned internally because when did he turn into such a cheesy person? Harry stood there for a few moments after the librarian left before he realized he should say something so he didn’t look like such a creep.

“I uh, can come in after school and help you if you’d like?” he wasn’t sure if louis even wanted someone like harry around. Louis was soft spoken and gentle, while you could spot harry from a mile away, standing taller than a sky scraper with his dark purple and brown hair.

“Y-you don’t have to do that.” Louis looked down at his shoes.

“No, I insist,” Harry gave a small smile with a hint of teeth and a little of his dimple showing through. “‘S no biggie.”

“Okay then.” The shorter lad looked up at the tattooed boy over his glasses, harry saw him swallow and cower into the oversized sweater he was wearing. _So fucking adorable._

“‘M harry.”

“L-louis.”

The next thing harry did was mainly because of impulse and nerves.

He thrust out his hand toward louis’ and prayed to god he didn’t notice how sweaty his palms were. The taller bloke licked his lips as louis reached his hand out, and all but passed out when he noticed that louis’ dainty hands were slightly shaking.

Before harry could even utter his last words the bell sounded signaling the last few classes before the end of school, louis drew back his hand slowly.

“T-thank you harry.” And with that he looked back down at his shoes and quickly excited the library, leaving harry in a daze.

The tattooed boy shook his head and headed back to his mate, a smile on his face.

“What’s up with the grin?” zayn pressed

“What?”

“The shit eating grin on your face right now.”

“Oh nothing just thought of a joke is all.” He dismisses the subject with a wave of his hand.

“If ya say so.”

And if harry spent the rest of his classes twiddling his thumbs and thinking about the boy he’s kind of head over heels for, no one has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> so um yeah? the ending was quite brief?


End file.
